


Movement

by Ducarion



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducarion/pseuds/Ducarion
Summary: Varric observes Solas' inconsistency.For the DA Perfect 100 Challenge prompt 'Moving'.
Kudos: 2





	Movement

Solas always moved as if he was anticipating a fight. 

It was not his body language, though. That would be too suspicious. 

Varric had seen many master craftsmen at work. There were certain universal tells of competency that could be learnt, if you watched closely enough. Solas’ spellcasting appeared plain; pared down to the bare essentials. The lack of his craft’s supposedly essential flourishes made such perfect execution easy to overlook. 

The untrained eye mistook this preternatural skill for incompetency, but Varric knew better. Even Hawke’s spellcasting had not been so effortless, or appeared so neat. 

Solas was a threat.


End file.
